The Small Faces
De Small Faces was een Britse rockgroep uit de jaren '60 van de 20e eeuw. Samen met The Who speelden ze een aanzienlijke rol in de Modbeweging. De leden waren Steve Marriott, Ronnie Lane, Kenney Jones en Jimmy Winston. Hun debuutsingle, "What'cha Gonna Do About It", geschreven door Ian Samwell, kwam uit in 1965, en was een kleine hit in eigen land. Hun volgende single, "I've Got Mine", haalde de hitparades niet, en Winston verliet de band. Ian McLagan nam zijn plaats in, en ze hadden een grote hit in Engeland met "Sha-La-La-La-Lee", een nummer van de hand van Mort Shuman. De Small Faces kenden een eerste hoogtepunt van hun populariteit in augustus 1966 toen All Or Nothing de top van de UK-hitlijsten haalde, achteraf gezien hun enige nummer 1-hit in eigen land. Hun eerste album, "Small Faces", kwam uit in 1966 en bleek erg succesvol te zijn. Begin 1967 ruilden ze Decca Records in voor het Immediate Records label van Rolling Stones' producer Andrew 'Loog' Oldham. In de fameuze summer of love brachten ze het nummer uit waar ze nog steeds bekend om zijn: Itchycoo Park. Deze psychedelische song werd vooral gekenmerkt door een pril gebruik van phasing. De opvolger Tin Soldier gaat door als één van de krachtigste rocksongs aller tijden. In 1968 kwam hun inmiddels vierde album uit, Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake, waarvan een kant was gebaseerd op een sprookje. Het album kreeg uitstekende kritieken, behaalde in Engeland de eerste plaats en zorgde zo voor een tweede hoogtepunt in hun carrière. Op het album kwam ook de eerder al succesvolle hitsingle Lazy Sunday te staan. De zin "Lazy sunday afternoon... I've got no mind to worry, close my eyes and drift away...." geeft een treffend beeld van de flowerpower-periode. De elpee was gestoken in een ronde hoes. Deze hoes kon worden opengeslagen en gaf dan de binnenkant van een tabaksdoos te zien, compleet met een pakje vloeitjes. Verder uitgevouwen werden vier zwart-wit foto's zichtbaar van de afzonderlijke groepsleden, die enigszins schuil gingen achter een gordijn van sigarettenrook. Hoes Daarna brachten de Small Faces nog twee singles uit maar noch het lijzige en folksy 'The Universal' noch het hartverscheurende 'Afterglow of your love' konden het commercieel succes van 'Lazy Sunday' evenaren. Toen Marriott plotseling de band verliet in 1969 om, met o.a. Peter Frampton (ex-Herd), de supergroep Humble Pie op te richten, probeerden de overige leden de Small Faces voort te zetten en rekruteerden daartoe Rod Stewart en Ron Wood. Kort daarna veranderden ze hun naam in The Faces. In de eerste helft van de jaren zeventig scoorden ze, vooral live, heel veel succes. Stewart's solocarrière kwam stilletjesaan meer en meer op de voorgrond...Voor meer informatie, zie dat lemma. In 1977 komen Small Faces voor korte tijd weer bij elkaar, zonder Ronnie Lane, maar met Rick Wills op bas. De meeste nummers van de Small Faces werden geschreven door zanger-gitarist Marriott en bassist Lane. Deze talentrijke tandem is al geruime tijd overleden : Marriott kwam om in een huisbrand in 1991, Lane stierf aan een ongeneeslijke ziekte in 1997. 'Small Faces' is ook de naam van een Britse film uit 1996, geregisseerd door Gillies MacKinnon. De film speelt zich af in Glasgow anno 1968 maar houdt geen verband met de groep. Discografie Albums * Small Faces (Decca 1966) * From the beginning (Decca 1967) * Small Faces (Immediate 1967) * Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake (Immediate 1968) * The Autumn Stone (Immediate 1969) (Best of) * Playmates (Atlantic 1977) * 78 In the shade (Atlantic 1978) Singles * Watcha gonna do about it/What's a matter baby (Decca 1965) * I've got mine/It's too late (Decca 1965) * Sha la la la lee/Grow your own (Decca 1966) * Hey Girl/Almost grown (Decca 1966) * All or nothing/Understanding (Decca 1966) * My mind's eye/I can't dance with you (Decca 1966) * I can't make it/Just passing (Decca 1967) * E to D/Patterns (Decca 1967) * ''Here come the nice/Talk to you (Immediate 1967) * Itchycoo Park/I'm only dreaming (Immediate 1967) * Tin soldier/I feel much better (Immediate 1967) * Lazy Sunday/Rollin' over (Immediate 1968) * The Universal/Donkey rides, a penny a glass (Immediate 1968) * Afterglow of your love/Wham bam, thank you man (Immediate 1968) Categorie:Britse rockband